The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 July 2018
00:10-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:10-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-30 Falco! o/ 00:12-44 (Robin) 00:13-02 I assume FL99 is here to examine the activity of T.D.L? 00:16-06 Not necessarily. But only he can answer that. 00:16-34 Nope 00:17-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:20-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:20-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:28-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:29-17 Hey Mess! o/ 00:31-08 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:31-19 korra stop gossiping :P 00:31-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:31-19 Hey Alex! o/ 00:31-23 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:31-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:31-28 Huh? 00:32-12 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:32-31 What? Oh. 00:35-45 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:35-47 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:37-04 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:37-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:52-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:53-24 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:53-47 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:53-49 Tell me, 00:54-09 Chase! o/ 00:54-11 *Name 00:54-11 South! o/ 00:54-11 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:54-13 Hyde. 00:54-24 Welcome, TheKorraFabatic. 00:54-25 Because I had the old one for over a year and I was tired of it. 00:54-28 Seems he is green now. 00:54-36 Sadly, 00:54-43 His name is red. 00:54-56 Orange, actually. 00:55-01 Sunset Orange, to be exact. 00:55-06 Close enough. 00:55-21 Nice! :D 00:55-21 Sure. 00:55-32 It's reddish orange. 00:55-40 And what is my username color? 00:55-52 Red. 00:55-53 Red. 00:55-57 Red. 00:56-06 Red. 00:56-13 Korra's username colour may be sunset orange, but that's still counts as reddish orange. 00:56-28 Ah, colour. 00:56-35 And why did you ask what the color of your username was? 00:56-40 A word I spell as color. 00:56-41 When it's obvious? 00:56-50 I wanted to know the big exact color. 00:56-56 Exact shade of red. 00:57-01 Sure. 00:57-03 Like your color isn't just orange. 00:57-11 It's big sunset orange. 00:57-45 Oddly, South said your username was green. 00:57-53 I wonder if he thinks mine is blue. 00:57-54 Yes. 00:57-57 And sure. 00:58-01 Because it is unfournately green. 00:58-10 Tell me what is my profile picture? 00:58-35 A possessed old guy with a pikachu. 00:58-57 Scarlet? (Just a guess) 00:58-58 Mike Pence and Pikachu. 00:59-04 Indeed, 00:59-12 A possessed Mike Pence with a pikachu. 00:59-19 -_- 00:59-30 Unfournately it is not 00:59-37 Not Mike Pence? 00:59-41 Then who is it? 00:59-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:59-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-52 His twin? 00:59-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 00:59-57 Ooh, did I get that right? 00:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:00-02 wtf 01:00-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:00-05 WTF? 01:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-15 (facepalm) 01:00-17 /me kicks FanaticBot 01:00-20 Was that on purpose? 01:00-23 Sure. 01:00-27 Was it? 01:00-28 Why? 01:00-33 I tried to kick myself due to lag, but it wouldn't come through. 01:00-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:00-39 @ Chase - Did I get that right? 01:00-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:00-46 And neither would refreshing. 01:00-46 I guess it was frozen. 01:00-48 Maybe Syde. 01:00-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:01-03 Mike "Follow God's Path or Feel Tesla's Wrath" Pence 01:01-04 South, it is a possessed Notmike Pence with a pikachu? 01:01-34 The picture looks possessed. 01:01-36 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-39 I.e. The glwoing white eyes. 01:01-46 Welcome, Im a barbie girl1. 01:01-51 Afternoon I'm a Barbie girl1. 01:01-52 And he has a pikachu on his shoulder. 01:02-02 Heyoooo peeps 01:02-06 Hi. 01:02-17 The eyes are more meant to represent electricity, a reference to one of his past ideas 01:02-34 No, it's just normal red. 01:02-48 No, it's just normal red. 01:02-48 Makes him look possessed or evil. 01:03-03 And what is "evil"? 01:03-21 (facepalm) 01:03-22 Said what is it? 01:03-34 I assume evil = (facepalm) 01:03-36 Against percieved good 01:03-42 Profoundly immoral and malevolent. 01:03-47 Sure. 01:03-49 Against percieved good 01:03-52 Is correct! 01:03-59 Indeed, SF. 01:04-13 . 01:04-13 Profound immorality, wickedness, and depravity, especially when regarded as a supernatural force. 01:04-13 South Ferry, it is not afternoon for you, is it? 01:04-19 Nope. 01:04-23 It's 9:04 PM. 01:04-27 For him. 01:04-29 It is night and I am looking at the Manhattan skyline. 01:04-30 Never say this again, Chase McFly. 01:04-33 Delete it at once. 01:04-40 Sadly, 01:04-43 I'll put a few pictures in MC. 01:04-45 It is a chat. 01:04-55 Just delete it! 01:05-00 I cannot "delete" from it. 01:05-01 I won't take no for an answer! 01:05-25 lol. 01:05-38 Never lol again. 01:05-42 And from now on, 01:05-47 /me is confused 01:05-55 Syde, 01:06-01 All friendships and relationships of any kind are to be banned. 01:06-01 And we shall become professional partners. 01:06-03 Say "Lol." as opposed to lol. 01:06-05 Rip, barbie girl. 01:06-18 No friendships? 01:06-23 Indeed. 01:06-32 How does that work, Korra? 01:06-33 Yes. 01:06-35 Mr. McFly is what you shall be called from now on. 01:06-43 Sounds smart. 01:06-50 That's my personal vision for TDL. 01:07-07 Mr. Ferry, wikis are communities, not formal gatherings. 01:07-27 Nope 01:07-55 /me shrugs. 01:08-11 Mr. Ferry, to maintain a sense of professionalism I highly suggest that you refrain from using such controversial terms as "nope", for that can be mispercieved as informal memery. 01:08-34 Sure. 01:08-40 "Sure." is also to be banned. 01:08-46 I agree with that proposition. 01:08-49 Mr. Stlijku, do you agree? 01:08-55 "Sad" shall also be dispensed with. 01:09-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:09-02 Of course. 01:09-30 Users that decide to partake in foolish discussion will be vanquished for off topic reasons. 01:09-39 Ah. 01:09-40 Indeed. 01:09-47 No way. 01:09-55 Those words can't be banned, lol. 01:09-59 No way Jose 01:10-02 Because too many users use them. 01:10-04 I feel like I’m the only female in this group 01:10-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:10-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-22 And too many users don't believe they are bad nor do they believe that they shouldn't be used. 01:10-32 At the moment you are. 01:10-36 Currently, yes, you are the only female here. 01:10-40 Not that this matters. 01:10-42 I am very sorry to say it, Mr. Hartington, but that usuage of those two words violates the rules of Totalitarian Dictatorship Land, or TDL, as we call it. 01:11-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:11-14 You aren't the only female on this wiki, but you are currently the only one in chat. 01:11-23 Not that this matters. 01:11-27 There are like 4-5 females on this wiki 01:11-29 What 01:11-34 . 01:11-41 Not that this matters. 01:11-53 There are a wide variety of females users on TDL, as well as males. 01:12-04 I said this does not matter? 01:12-20 Why are we discussing the genders of users! 01:12-37 It is obvious! 01:12-40 There are more than 5 females on this wiki, but not all of them are active. 01:12-42 However as shown in the internet rules there are no girls on the internet. 01:12-47 So the above is all a meme. 01:12-48 . 01:12-51 Mr. Ferry, in order to ensure a sense of formal professionalism, I propose the following scenario: We commence a totalitarian dictatorship in TDL,. 01:13-23 *Republic Dictatorship :) 01:13-53 I shouldn’t have brought up the subject I’m confused 01:14-07 I am sorry, Mr. Hartington, but a republic dictatorship could result in immaturity and informality, which could be disturbing to our current renovation of the community. 01:14-27 Sayu said wait on CCC and never finished. 01:14-41 Unfournately in a Totalitarian Dictatorship we would he unable to perserve vital necessities for the preservation and continuation of the union. 01:14-58 Of course, such a governmental symstem wiuldnsupress free speech, free thought, etc. 01:15-00 It's perfectly fine to bring up. 01:15-48 Hm, not really. 01:15-48 Just like the ages of users, genders don't need to be a discussion either. It is fine to remark you are a certain gender, etc. But yeah. 01:15-56 Is there a more practical and useful system in order to ensure the formality and professionalism of all our voulteers here in the community, Mr. Ferry? 01:16-18 Plus don't most people reveal their gender? 01:16-39 Sure. 01:16-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-46 Has "Sure" become a new thing now? 01:16-52 Yeah sure 01:16-54 Nope! 01:16-59 "Sure" is a regular thing to say! 01:16-59 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 01:17-00 Aren't ages more personal than genders though? 01:17-02 Then why are you saying it so much? 01:17-10 That's like the 5th time (at least) you've said it today! 01:17-12 As has been previously commented upon, thr eord "Sure" shall no longer be used in such a context to suggest informal memery. 01:17-15 Good question. @Q 01:17-19 *Word, not eord 01:17-29 There's only two genders after all. 01:17-35 It still doesn't need to a focus of discussion. 01:17-39 True. 01:17-41 And no kidding, sky is blue. 01:17-50 WHo is the leader of the new TDL? 01:17-50 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:17-57 Especially not if users start asking if there are any users of a particular gender in chat. 01:18-02 No one is. 01:18-25 Unfournately I am the Eternal Supreme Leader. 01:18-29 This is Totalitarian Dictatorship Land according to CMF however 01:18-41 (Banana) 01:18-47 It is obviously the very individual who suggested the new totalitarian plan for our community, Eternal Supreme Leader outh 01:18-48 Welcome, new Eternal Supreme Leader SF 01:18-52 *South' 01:18-57 Unfortunately, I am the Eternal Supreme God. 01:20-01 I see SF made a hand reveal and DTF made a dubious comment. 01:20-04 Unfortunately, Mr. Fanatic, it was Mr. Ferry who suggested our transition into a community of professionalism and matirity. 01:20-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:20-13 *Maturity 01:20-52 ??? 01:21-05 YesIndeedM'am. 01:21-43 It is humorous this way I am currently communicating, as it bears resemblance to how my character Chris McFarlane speaks. 01:22-05 Nope. 01:22-07 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 01:22-17 That is Episode 1 McFarlane. 01:22-40 I am very apologetic in this scenarion, but I was under the impression we were terminating usage of "Nope" in such a ludicrous context, mr. Ferry. 01:23-35 Mr. Ferry, I have an entertaining series off resh ideas for edits to my dialogue in episodes 2 and 3. 01:23-39 Huh? 01:23-42 *Of fresh, not off resh 01:23-51 Tell me, 01:23-57 Just progressively have it less complex for character development 01:24-01 Then work with that. 01:24-18 Shall we replace the ludicrous BattleMode TML with this much more mature TML? 01:24-41 https://chase-mcfly.wikia.com/wiki/TML_No_BattleMode#comm-99 01:25-12 Involving an argument replacing the BattleMode scenen in order to develop the hateful relationship between Chris and Savannah. 01:25-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:25-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-45 While moving something that is clearly a rip-off of lab rats and is featured on no other pages aside from that one at this current moment in time. 01:26-19 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-57 Unfournately BattleMode is nothing. 01:27-16 Anything can be added to tdl that is realistic and written well. 01:27-19 Welcome, Im a barbie girl1. 01:27-21 I’m having a blond moment 01:27-26 BattleMode was nothing but a stylistic change. 01:27-39 As BattleMode is a masked rip-off of The Commando app from Lab Rats, it shall be suppressed. 01:27-45 And what is a blond moment? 01:27-51 It does not matter as robots may have different models. 01:27-53 Modes. 01:28-20 Then perhaps I can restore Chris' BattleMode app ? 01:28-26 Nope! 01:28-31 A blond moment is either forgetting something or just doing anything dumb 01:28-33 For it was not written in well. 01:28-35 Ah. 01:28-51 It is my unfortunate duty to mention that Mr. ferry was saying just the opposite, which is rather confusing to me. 01:28-58 most blond people do it that is why it is called a blond moment 01:29-36 Never said the opposite. 01:29-38 I don't know really, I think it's just a myth. 01:29-42 Then, Mr. fanatic, it would be my great honor to have that less childish TML that has no BattleMode and builds up the awful Chrisavannah relationship . 01:29-51 Replace our current thing. 01:29-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-53 Hair colour doesn't necessarily determine anything. 01:29-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-54 I would NEVER do such a thing. All I said is that BattleMode does nothing significant! 01:29-56 My hair is blond. 01:30-11 I thought your hair was darker than that? 01:30-12 Ah. 01:30-20 However hair color determines if you are a Supā Saiya-jin Buru or Goddo 01:30-22 CMF is blond-ahired and blue-eyed? 01:30-22 A true god, hm. 01:30-25 Ha! 01:30-26 *haired 01:30-29 Blue eyes, yes. 01:30-31 That's a good one. 01:30-39 My hair is a dirrt blond. 01:30-43 Hi I’m dory I suffer from short term memory loss will you help me find my family 01:30-44 *Dirty 01:30-45 No wonder CMF is a god then. 01:30-51 Welcome, dory. 01:31-46 Lol, what? 01:31-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:31-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-58 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 01:32-55 Syde, how do you know my hair color? 01:33-04 *Mr. Syde65 01:33-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:33-35 No. 01:33-43 But I've seen it before. 01:33-50 Thenw hy'd you say you thought it was darker? 01:34-11 Mr. Syde65 has SEEN Mr. McFly? 01:34-12 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-27 :o 01:34-58 I have seen what he looks like, but I've since forgotten. 01:35-29 How have you seen me? 01:35-37 Did I show you? 01:37-03 As Mr. Syde65 is a baddie, he used evil ways to see Mr. McFly, who is a good guy. 01:37-05 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 01:37-06 On voice chat I think but I don't remember what you looked like. But I can still remember what you didn't look like. 01:37-24 What did I not look like? 01:37-45 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-58 I did not have a normal looking lip. 01:39-06 Hmm, I would say more but I'd better not. At least not in main. I'm just not sure whether I could explain it without coming off as awkward to some people. 01:39-17 Syde65 has SEEN Chase McFly? 01:40-33 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:40-33 I can still remember what he didn't look like though. 01:40-33 Question isn’t Marty McFly off back to the future 01:40-36 And how do you SEE someone in voice chat? 01:40-36 Sure, Barbie girl. 01:40-47 Video chat then. 01:41-18 Video chat I mean. 01:41-48 You two have TALKED on video chat? 01:41-56 Mr. McFly has SEEN Mr. Syde65? 01:41-58 He has but I didn't. 01:42-14 I haven't seen Syde. 01:42-25 Nor heard his voice. 01:42-29 Then this was a scam to get young Jesse McBean. 01:42-37 But 01:42-41 He has seen me. 01:42-45 And heard my voice. 01:42-52 What! 01:42-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-55 (nyan cat) 01:43-01 Do not call me by my childhood nickname please. 01:43-09 Poor, poor CMF 01:43-15 true 01:43-17 Alright, Marty McBean. 01:43-22 However, 01:43-24 TKF; Warning 1. 01:43-35 If you wish for something not to be mentioned, 01:43-40 Then don't mention it on main chat. 01:43-53 Sorry. 01:44-04 For what! 01:44-07 I was just saying! 01:44-29 I have a New Zealand accent and I am a baritone. 01:45-08 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 01:45-15 What's baritone? 01:45-28 I have a thick Californian accent 01:46-04 When I hear my voice 01:46-22 It sounds like an accentless, somewhat nasally, oddly deep American male voice. 01:46-35 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baritone 01:46-49 Of course it's accentless to /you/. 01:46-49 I don't hear that I have an accent. 01:47-06 I believe I am tenor. 01:47-09 Though my natural range is E2-E4 which is normally the range for basses. 01:47-18 Others say I have no accent. 01:47-27 I assume CS65 just LOVES to sing? 01:47-38 Not professionally. 01:48-04 I occasionally do it just for fun. 01:48-05 Mr. C.Syde65 LOVES to sing. 01:48-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:48-31 DOes he love to dance 01:48-46 My tessitura and timbre is definitely more like a baritone's than like a bass' even if my natural range is more common among basses than baritones. 01:51-22 I guess it just goes to show you that your vocal range doesn't necessarily determine your voice type. 01:51-25 Lately, I find it hard to sing. 01:51-55 I don't sing at all. 01:51-56 ^ 01:51-56 01:52-00 @CMF 01:53-04 I mostly just do it to try and extend the bottom and top ends of my vocal range. 01:53-26 My voice gets all cracky. 01:53-37 Yes. 01:53-41 This is a common stage of life. 01:54-06 I know. 01:54-11 Sure. 01:54-18 I just wish I hadn't entered it two years late. 01:55-33 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-29 Since teenager's voices are still developing, most teenagers won't know for sure what their voice type will finish up as. 01:56-43 Welcome, Im a barbie girl1. 01:58-03 Thx 01:58-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-00 BRB 02:14-47 ~ Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-29 ~ Superbionic 2009 has left the chat ~ 02:15-35 Welcome, Superbionic 2009. 02:17-33 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 02:17-39 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 02:19-47 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 02:20-36 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-21 Welp. 02:23-14 I assume that TDL is assumed to be dead by Sept 18; assuming that SF is assuming? 02:26-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:26-49 Hello. 02:27-01 Hi. 02:27-07 Korra, what the hell. 02:27-18 WTH what? 02:27-23 Look at his name. 02:27-26 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 02:27-28 Oh. 02:27-29 And what the hell did I do? 02:27-34 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:27-35 The name. 02:27-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-38 Yes. 02:27-47 What's wrong with it? 02:27-55 I had the old one for over a year and was sick of it, so I changed it. 02:27-56 Tut tut tut tut tut. That does not suit your profile pic. :P 02:28-00 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 02:28-03 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-05 I also made some other changes today. 02:28-11 I changed, grew, expanded, etc etc. 02:28-39 Aww but change is so fast. 02:29-21 I changed my name color, signature, and perhaps the biggest change: 02:29-29 bI put memes in the past. 02:29-30 It's fine, lol. 02:29-38 NOOOO! 02:29-42 Memes are life! 02:29-45 ...... 02:30-45 PM, Dippy. 02:31-05 ~ Im a barbie boy1 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-15 Welcome, Im a barbie boy1. 02:31-18 Hyeeee 02:31-31 Hey babe 02:31-39 Interesting. 02:31-55 Im a barbie nonbinary1. 02:32-07 You are, Jack? O_O 02:32-52 No. 02:33-02 I know, just messing around. 02:34-09 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Tower_of_God_Brazilian_wikia 02:34-09 My new signature. 02:34-12 Bye people 02:34-16 Bye. 02:34-23 Farewell. 02:34-36 Bye. 02:34-42 ~ Im a barbie boy1 has left the chat ~ 02:34-48 Nooooooooooo 02:34-51 have fun 02:35-08 Young love~ 02:35-09 It looks the same but pink, sadly 02:35-36 It's sunset orange. 02:35-37 Yeah, and I never had any love when I was young. :P 02:35-50 Sure, TKF :( 02:36-02 Go to the boy, Im a barbie girl1. Make it work. 02:36-11 barbie boy is a girl btw 02:36-17 *girl 02:36-19 Interesting! 02:36-30 Fascinating! 02:37-40 I'm still on a quest. 02:38-05 Me too. 02:38-10 For what may I ask, Dippy? 02:38-11 What quest? 02:38-24 A quest to make FANDOM spam free. 02:38-24 I am certain I will click on a virus link one day trying to make sure these sites are spam. 02:38-27 But oh well. 02:38-36 You learnt well, grasshopper. :P 02:38-57 The quest I'm on is to find out who pinged my angry ass on Discord. 02:39-04 Lmao. 02:39-12 It was on a staff chat. 02:39-29 Ah yes. 02:39-46 So if any of you did it, speak now or be punished! 02:40-16 PM tKF 02:40-23 It was MoH. 02:40-32 MoH will be punished! 02:40-50 What happened to Mess? 02:41-19 Chey! o/ 02:41-19 *Good, good. 02:41-27 God, good =/= Good God 02:41-27 I assume TDL is family friendly PG13? 02:41-28 Welcome, Princess hey14. 02:41-28 Syde 02:41-29 *Chey 02:41-40 And how is this "good, good"? 02:41-46 Family friendly? No, motherfucker, we swear our motherfucking asses off. :P 02:41-48 Kor I'm happy to be back 02:41-57 Good, good. 02:42-12 What is it Chey? 02:42-28 Welcome, Kor 02:42-28 Welcome, everyone 02:42-52 Pm me 02:43-21 So Korra, are you really giving up on memes? 02:43-30 Most of them, yes. 02:43-49 But you were one of the few memelords who started in 2017 that were not normie scum. :p 02:43-51 Memes 02:44-19 Tell me, 02:44-19 What is a normie! 02:44-40 Oh they infested our meme community in 2016(?). 02:45-08 I assume they are non superheroes 02:45-34 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 02:45-41 Let's just say they are essentially people who are normal in real life but often try to be the "cool, edgy memelords", we abnormal memelords are. You see the meme community was essentially where those who are not cool in real life can be cool online. Now we've been attacked! 02:46-04 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 02:46-04 Most notable example of a normie would be Behind the Meme. 02:47-05 In other words, if you're a loser in real life (like me), you have a good chance of being a good memelord. 02:47-35 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 02:47-36 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-51 s I actually liked Behind the meme's videos :( 02:48-25 sWHY YOU?!/s Nah, it's fine to like them. That's your opinion. Hell, I like The Room so I'm not one to talk anyway. 02:49-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:49-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:50-02 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 02:50-04 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has joined the chat ~ 02:50-13 And I'm not one of those people who go "Oh, you like this so therefore you're stupid". I can't stand those people. 02:50-34 ~ Im a barbie girl1 has left the chat ~ 02:50-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:50-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-15 Kor I'm staying for good 02:51-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-38 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 02:55-42 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 02:56-05 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 02:57-17 Thanks Kor 02:58-11 Tell me, C.Syde65, do you know any wikis with non-portable infoboxes? 02:58-11 I'm bored and I want to pass some time by possibly making some PI drafts. 03:01-24 The Sims Wiki does, but I think they'll be taken care of sooner or later anyway. Not sure about other wikis. 03:01-44 Good nite everyone 03:01-44 Ah okay. 03:01-49 Good night, Chey. 03:03-25 o/ 03:06-00 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:09-00 Magic 03:13-56 Hey: 03:13-56 Can an administrator or assistant check all the scripts listed and see which ones are unneeded or unused and then remove them? 03:13-56 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ImportJS 03:13-56 I would do it, but not feeling up to it tonight. 03:14-32 Alright. 03:15-37 I don't believe the User Avatar Finder one is being used. 03:16-41 Also what's WikiaNotification and InputUsername? 03:17-02 WikiaNotification is what we used to announce things site-wide. 03:17-02 Idk what InputUsername does. 03:17-20 Do we need User Avatar Finder? 03:17-39 You can make that decision as you sort through them. 03:17-42 I don't think we use that. 03:17-48 So I think it should be removed. 03:17-56 Alright.